Glitches
by ABCDavenport
Summary: After a chip update, the Lab Rats start glitching uncontrollably. Davenport and Tasha are at a tech conference, so Leo must deal with his sibling's glitches on his own. (Lots of sibling bonding)
1. Prologue

"Ok guys, family meeting time!" Davenport called.

The four teens and Tasha all walked into the living room.

"I have some good news and some bad news," he said. "The bad news is that you three," Davenport pointed to the Lab Rats. "Will be glitching uncontrollably for about a week."

"What? Why?" Chase asked.

"I updated your chips last night while you were asleep," the inventor explained.

"What's the good news?" Leo asked.

"The good news is that I have a tech conference in New York and Tasha is covering it for her news station. We're leaving early tomorrow morning. Leo, you're on your own." Davenport then laughed.

"When will it start?" Bree asked.

"Tomorrow morning at the latest," he replied.

Suddenly, Chase clutched his head. "Ow, I think this is one of the glitches you mentioned."

He gave a pained grimace and Tasha jumped into action.

"Oh, honey, why don't you go lay down?" She suggested. "We have two guest rooms that you can go in until it stops."

Chase was suddenly really dizzy so he held onto Leo to keep from falling over.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

Leo and Tasha both helped him to the bedroom and Davenport turned back to Adam and Bree.

"Until you two start glitching too, I want you to keep an eye on your brother. I can guarantee you that this'll only get worse for about five days, then the glitches will stop."

"Ok, but what happens if Leo turns into a pig?" Adam asked.

Bree face-palmed herself.

"I'm going down to the lab to do homework," she said.

"Oh that reminds me," Davenport yelled after her. "Don't go to school if you're glitching!"

After she was gone, Adam put a hand on his father's shoulder. "You never answered my question. What happens if Leo turns into a pig?

**so just put the prologue up to see if anybody was interested... you guys seemed to enjoy Chase glitching in my other story so we'll see how this works out. What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I hope you guys like this chapter and let me know what you think!**

"Chase, come on. It's time to get up."

Leo tried to shake his brother awake. Key word: tried. Chase just groaned and hit Leo with a pillow.

"Well isn't that a nice thing to do to your brother," he said sarcastically.

"Go away Leo. My head hurts." Chase complained.

"You're just a ray of sunshine today!" Leo exclaimed.

"I don't need sarcasm right now. Just go see if Adam or Bree is glitching."

The younger teen went down the the lab to find his older brother covering his eyes.

"What's going on?" He wondered.

"MY EYES BURN!" Adam yelled. "Wait, is Leo a pig?"

Leo rolled his eyes and turned to Bree.

"Please tell me you're ok right now," he said.

"I'm fine. Why?" She replied.

"I can honestly say I have never seen Chase so rude. And I've lived with him for..." Leo trailed off, counting on his fingers. "Almost two years!"

Bree sighed.

"I'll take care of Chase if you help Adam."

"Deal." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bree went upstairs and pushed the door open to the guest bedroom. As the door opened, light spilled into the room.

"It's too bright!" Chase moaned, stuffing his head under the pillow.

She just went to his side and pulled his arm to make him sit up.

"Aah, Bree stop. The light hurts my eyes."

She just ignored her brother and went to open the blinds. Chase blinked and slowly got used to the light.

"See, better." Bree said.

Suddenly, she super sped and slammed into the wall.

Meanwhile, Leo and Adam went to the living room and Leo got an icepack.

"Here, put this on your eyes. Hopefully it helps." He said, handing it to Adam.

The older teen nodded and did as he was told. A sigh of relief a few minutes later told Leo that he did the right thing.

"Ah, that's better," Adam said.

"So I think it's your heat vision that's causing this, Chase's intelligence must be what's causing the headache, and Bree-" he was cut off by a loud crash from upstairs.

"Dang it," he muttered. "Adam, stay here. I need to go check on Bree and Chase."

Leo ran up the stairs to find Bree slamming herself into the wall over and over again and Chase watching in both amazement and fear.

"Uh, Chase?" He asked questioningly.

"She's glitching too," Chase replied sleepily.

"Nooo..." Leo replied sarcastically. "She's just running into the wall for fun."

"Guys!" Bree exclaimed in a panic. "Help-" slam. "Me!"

She ran into the nightstand and the lamp fell off and shattered.

Suddenly, Leo asked, "do you guys smell something burning?"

"I can't-" smack. "Smell-" crash. "Anything." Bree said.

"I can, and it's making my super senses-"Chase's "snot cannons" went off, and unfortunately Leo got hit by the sneeze. "Glitch."

"Ugh, ok I'm going to go change, then I'll check on Adam. You two, don't move!" Leo announced, heading off to his room for a new pair of clothes.

"Uh, that's-" splat. "Kinda-" crash. "Hard!" Bree yelled.

"Ow, my ears!" Chase complained.

This day is getting better and better (sarcasm).

Once Leo had changed, he ran downstairs to find the couch literally on fire.

"Adam... What happened?" He asked nervously.

"My heat vision-" Adam was cut off by a laser hitting one of the throw pillows. "Just glitched."

The two boys heard a crash upstairs, and Bree say, "ow."

Adam laughed. "I bet she looks stupid."

"Chase!" Leo yelled. "Do you think you could come down here and sneeze out this fire?"

A few minutes later, Chase slowly went down the stairs and next to the burning couch.

"Leo, I don't think this is going to-" he was cut off by a super sneeze, which put the fire out. "Work."

"I think you and Adam should go try to sleep and I'll try to hold Bree down or something." Leo suggested.

Adam and Chase both nodded and went upstairs to the big comfy bed. A few minutes later, Adam came back down with a squirming Bree.

"Ok, I found these pills to help you sleep," Leo said as he went through the medicine cabinet. "Bree, you should take one of these."

Adam carried her over and she swallowed the pill and washed it down with a glass of water. Bree was asleep almost instantly.

"I guess just set her on the couch..." Leo said uncertainly.

Adam nodded and set her down, then went upstairs. Leo sat down next to Bree and started to relax. Hopefully they all sleep for a while...

**so how was that? Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello fanfiction people! Here is a new chapter! I decided I'm going to update every 10 reviews... I hope you guys like this chapter! **

"Hi Big D," Leo said into the phone. "I was just wondering, are there any side effects to the glitches?"

"Before I can answer that, I need you to tell me what's going on." He replied.

"Adam's eyes hurt, Bree's bouncing off the walls, and Chase's super senses are glitching and he has a headache."

"Ok, for Adam, his muscles will be really sore while his strength updates. Bree's probably going to be exhausted and have minor injuries from running into stuff, and Chase is going to get the worst of it since he has the most abilities." Davenport answered.

"What's going to happen to Chase?" Leo asked in a panic.

"I don't know. His glitches are too unpredictable. Oh, and the side effects include fevers and fatigue. You're doing good so far. Call me if something catches on fire."

"Oh, speaking of which..." Leo said nervously. "Adam and Chase kinda destroyed the couch."

He was interrupted by a crash from upstairs.

"I've gotta go," he hung up quickly and rushed upstairs.

Adam was asleep but Chase was sitting up with his eyes wide.

"My molecular kinesis glitched. When I sat up, everything around me started floating." Chase explained. "Then Spike came out for like 5 minutes but I don't think I ever got out of bed."

Suddenly, his forcefield flickered, pushing Adam off the bed.

"Ow, why'd you do that?" He asked sleepily.

"I can't help it! It's a glitch!"

Leo helped Adam get back onto the bed.

"Guys, big D said you might have fevers and fatigue."

"Huh?" Adam asked.

"It means you're tired." Chase explained.

Leo then checked both of his brothers temperatures.

"Adam, you have a slight fever and Chase, you don't have one yet." He reported.

Chase rolled over and buried his face into the pillow.

"What's wrong Chasey?" Adam asked.

"I'm just so... Tired." Chase yawned and then started using his older brothers chest as a pillow.

"Oh, ok." Adam said, surprised. "Use your big brother as a pillow. That works."

The younger bionic mumbled a reply before falling asleep completely. His older brother covered them both up with a comforter before resting his eyes, listening to Chase's deep, even breaths.

Later, Bree woke up realizing two things: one, she wasn't bouncing off the walls anymore, and two, she was covered in bruises from crashing into things. With a groan, she rolled over and yelled for Leo.

"What?" He asked softly, tiptoeing down the stairs.

"Can you get me an icepack?"

"Sure."

Leo opened up the freezer and pulled one out.

"So..." He said awkwardly. "How's your glitching?"

"Fabulous," Bree replied sarcastically. "What about the boys?"

"Chase fell asleep on Adam." Leo replied, stifling a laugh. "Wanna see?"

He helped Bree stand up because she was so sore, then the two of them tiptoed upstairs.

"Ok, this is too good. I need a picture."

She held up her phone and took a picture.

"It's going on my profile page."

Chase opened his eyes a little and yawned.

"What's going on?" He asked sleepily.

Adam sat up.

"Finally! The princess has awakened!"

Bree and Leo started laughing, and Chase rolled his eyes.

"Is anyone else starving?" Adam asked.

Everyone else nodded.

"Let's order a pizza," Leo suggested.

Half an hour later, the four teens were sitting on the couch waiting for the pizza to come.

"Seriously, if I wasn't glitching right now, I would just super speed to wherever we ordered that pizza from and steal it!" Bree complained.

"Yeah!" Adam yelled. "And she's not going to pay for it."

Chase faked a gasp. Leo sat back and smiled. Everything was back to normal... For now...

Around midnight, Leo heard a crash. He leapt out of bed and ran downstairs to see Chase stuck to the fridge.

"Chase? What happened?"

"My magnetism app glitched," he explained, his voice muffled.

"Ok, um... Let's get you off of the fridge."

Leo tried to pull Chase off. Key word: tried.

"ADAM!" He yelled. "Come down here and get Chase off the fridge!"

"What?" Adam asked sleepily, running into the room.

"Long story, Chase is stuck to the fridge."

The two brothers spent an hour trying to get Chase off of the fridge, with no success.

"This isn't working," Adam complained.

"Try harder! I want to get off of this fridge!"

"We're working on it," Leo said through gritted teeth.

After a tiring four hours, Adam was finally able to yank his brother off the fridge.

"Ok, we should all go back to sleep for a few hours. Adam, you make sure Chase doesn't stick to anything." Leo suggested.

Suddenly, the oldest teen gasped.

"Ow, ow, OW! Everything hurts now!"

"Oh no! That's probably your strength updating." Leo said. "Both of you, go get some rest."

The two bionic brothers nodded and went upstairs. Leo yawned and went back up to his room. That was five hours of his life he'll never get back...


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi! I haven't been able to update because the site decided to be slow and annoying... Anyway, I'm back now! Enjoy this chapter!**

Leo woke up the next morning to Adam groaning because of his sore muscles. Bree was covered in bruises, and Chase hadn't glitched at all since the whole "sticking to the fridge" thing, which meant glitches were sure to come.

"Morning guys," he said sleepily.

Adam groaned and poured some cereal into a bowl. Bree was chugging a water bottle as if she had just been lost in the desert, and Chase was asleep. His head rested on the countertop; getting stuck to the fridge must have really tired him out. Of course, it was more tiring for Adam and Leo...

"Rough night Adam?" Leo asked.

He just nodded, wincing slightly.

"How are you doing Bree?"

She put down her water bottle and gasped for air. "I'm fine, just a little beat up."

"Um, should we wake Chase up?" She asked, glancing over at her little brother.

"I don't know..." Leo replied uncertainly. "It was a rough night last night."

"Yeah, he got stuck to the fridge." Adam piped up.

"Of all places, he got stuck to the fridge?" Bree asked.

The two teens both nodded.

"Wow... Just wow."

Leo rolled his eyes and looked over at Chase.

"I wonder what'll glitch next." He said to himself.

Suddenly, Bree got in the position Chase was in.

"Ooh! I wanna copy Chase!" Adam yelled.

Leo went over to wake Chase up. He sat straight up, and Bree did the same.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Bree said the exact same thing at the same time he did.

"It must be a glitch in my override app," they both said simultaneously.

"Well, fix it! I can't stand doing the same things as Chase!" Bree yelled.

"Fix this nerd, FIX IT!" Leo said.

"How?" Bree and Chase asked. "The only way to fix a glitch is to wait it out."

"Great," Leo huffed.

"Chase, make her do the chicken dance!" Adam yelled.

"What? No!" They replied.

Leo sighed in exasperation. He loved his siblings, but some days they really annoyed him. Like today.

"Bree, there's nothing I can do!" Chase (and Bree) yelled.

"JUST FIX IT!" She screamed back, and Chase winced.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I kinda forgot about your super hearing."

"You two need to lighten up." Leo said. "Chase, do something embarrassing."

"What? Why?" They asked.

"Then Bree will be forced to do the same thing!" Adam answered. "Wait, was that right?"

Leo nodded. "Go."

"What am I supposed to do?" Chase and Bree asked.

"I don't know, do something!"

He then started slapping himself lightly, and Bree did the same thing, only a lot harder. By the end, the three boys were rolling on the floor laughing, and Bree had a few more bruises.

She sat on the couch watching her brothers pretty much die laughing. Then she realized: she wasn't copying Chase anymore.

"Guys!" Bree exclaimed, standing up. "That glitch is over!"

"Really?" Chase asked. "How do you know?"

"Well, I'm not copying your movements anymore," she replied. "So what do you think?"

"Ohhhh..." Chase said. "How did I not realize that?"

"I don't know," Bree replied.

"I think we're almost done with the glitches," Adam said, but he would soon be proven wrong...


	5. Chapter 4

**here's the next chapter! Sorry for the delay!**

The next day was awful for Leo. He was running around like crazy trying to help his siblings. Adam's blast wave had destroyed most of the guest room, Bree's vocal manipulation was glitching, causing her to sound exactly like Leo, and Chase's forcefield pushed back anyone who tried to go near him. The phone suddenly rang, and Leo went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Leo," Davenport said on the other end. "We're on our way home."

"Ok. And you might want to think about replacing everything in the guest room..."

"WHAT?!"

When Leo hung up, she decided that it would be a good time to mess with her brothers.

"Guys, bad news." She said in Leo's voice. "Big D says you're not going to make it. Bree's the only one who's gonna survive."

She heard Adam scream and Chase laugh sarcastically from down the hall.

"Very funny Bree."

At that moment, she found that she could speak in her own voice.

"Chase, that wasn't me!" She protested, trying not to burst out laughing. She then switched back to Leo's voice.

"No, it's true. I just got off the phone with him."

"Bree, do you really think I'm buying this?" Chase asked. "I mean, seriously. I'm the smartest person on the planet."

"She's not messing with you," Leo said, walking into their room. "That was me saying that stuff."

Chase's eyes went wide for a split second, then he face-palmed himself and laughed.

"Of course Bree's messing with us. Don't you think if two of us are going to die, the third one is too?"

"Fine! You got me!" Bree yelled.

A few hours later, everyone stopped glitching; hopefully for a long time.


End file.
